The present invention is generally related to organizers and calendars and, more particularly, is related to a calendar apparatus that functions as an organizer.
Calendar organizers have been known for some time. These calendar organizers generally have a large backing board with a front sheet attached thereto, with pockets formed between the front sheet and the back sheet. Indicia or markings are printed on the calendar organizer to identify dates associated with each of the pockets.
However, these previous calendar organizers have deficiencies which have prevented them from being widely used. In particular, the pockets on previous calendar organizers may have an opening size which limits the size of the items retainable in the pockets. Several concepts have been tried to enable the calendar organizers to receive larger items within the pockets. For instance, the pockets on some previous calendar organizers have been enlarged to cover two or more days on the calendar. While each pocket may be larger, a single multiple day pocket no longer distinguishes between the two or more days which it covers. Alternatively, the front sheet portion of the pocket on some previous calendar organizers may be dimensionally larger than the back sheet portion, so the pocket can expand further outward from the back sheet. The construction of these calendar organizers is somewhat time consuming and difficult, creating a more expensive product. A third way to increase pocket size is to increase the overall size of the entire calendar organizer. However, an excessively large calendar organizer is both expensive to construct and inconvenient to use and store.
Additional problems exist with previous calendar organizers. The pockets on many previous calendar organizers are not constructed for easy insertion and removal of documents. Some previous calendar organizers use specially-made reminder cards or inserts which are intended only for use with the calendar organizer. While the specially-made cards may be easily received in the pockets, other problems arise. Construction of the specially-made cards is time-consuming for the user or expensive for the manufacturer, and a limited number of pre-made cards cannot cover the myriad of possible items which may be associated with each day of the calendar.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.
An embodiment of the present invention provides an organizational calendar. The organizational calendar includes a substantially planar sheet of material that has a plurality of item containers disposed upon the material. In addition, the organizational calendar includes a plurality of time period indicators. Each of the time period indicators includes an item container. Further, the organizational calendar includes a notice indicator located substantially near at least one of the time period indicators. Furthermore, the organizational calendar includes a current time period indicator, which is located substantially near at least one of the time period indicators.
Another alternative embodiment provides for an organizational apparatus. The organizational apparatus includes a substantially planar sheet of material that has a plurality of item containers. In addition, the organizational apparatus includes a plurality of sign indicators, where each of the sign indicators includes an item container. Further, the organizational apparatus includes a notice indicator that is located substantially near at least one of the time period indicators. Furthermore, the organizational apparatus includes a sign alert indicator that is located substantially near at least one of the time period indicators.